The Rise of the Death King
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Here's the story of the fantastical rise of the death king. Rated T for bloodthirsty Harry. no bashing no slash


The Rise of the Death King

Chapter 1

Murder of the Prince and the Ferret

Dumbledore was dead. That was the only reason the spell would have worn off. Harry felt his heart breaking. He loved Dumbledore as a grandfather, a grandfather who was now dead. He stood there in shock as he saw Snape running down thwe stairs. Instead of following Snape down the stairs he leaned over the ramparts of the castle. He looked down and could make out Dumbledore's broken and dead body a hundred feet below. It was the size of a pinprick. Harry looked at it and then realised that Dumbledore was dead. Dumbledore would never come back. He would never see Dumbledore again. He then saw the dark mark in the sky. He let out a unearthly cry of sadness and pain.

The cry was heard throughout Hogwarts. Severus Snape heard it and begun to run faster. He could here the footfalls of Death running behind him.

Harry's sorrow turned to anger. It was Voldemort and Snape who had done this. Voldemort being the one who ordered and Snape being the one who did it. Harry looked as Snape and Malfoy ran out the castle doors. He then knew what he wanted.

He grabbed one of the brooms and leapt off the tower. He put the broom under him as he was falling and began to fly. He willed the brooom to go faster. As he flew toward Snape, Harry focused on all the rage and hate he felt for Snape. He wanted to kill him. He focused on his rage and finally it broke threw his moral wall.

He flew in front of Snape. Snape was too busy looking around to realise Harry had landed in front of him. He ran into Harry. Harry siesed him by his throat and slammmed him to the ground. Snape gasped in fear and surprise as he looked at Harry. Harry focused on all his hate for the man in front of him. While his magic was charging up for the curse, Snape struggled under him.

The other Death Eaters had outstripped them and had apperated. Harry then raised his wand. He was going to enjoy it. Finally killing the man who had been second in comand for making his life miserable. He raised his wand. "_Avada-_

"NO" came a cry and he was knocked off of Snape. Harry clutched his wand and pointed it at his attacker. "_Expelliarmus"_

The attacker was blasted into the air 40 feet away from Harry. Harry then turned around to see Snape on his feet and pointing his wand at him.

"Your pathetic, Potter, just like your father." Snape sneered.

"That's all you've got, a few jabs about my father." Harry said in a quiet cold deadly voice.

Snape started shaking. "Potter, you don't know what is going on, but killing me would be a very big mistake."

"Really" Harry said. "Okay then, Sev, old boy I give up, oh and by the way,_ SECTUMSEMPRA."_

The cursed was blocked by Snape. "HOW DARE YOU POTTER, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER USING MY OWN SPELLS AGAINST ME, YES POTTER I AM THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE."

Harry was surprised by this revelation. "Just a question, have you found where I have hid your book."

Snape was surprised by Harry's tone. It was as if he and Harry were having tea. "No, not yet Potter but I will." Snape hated Potter having his book and doing the work.

"So I take it that the book is still in its hiding place." Harry said.

Snape had had enough. "Enough Potter, let's stop this charade, _LEGILIMENSE"_

Nest thing he knew he was flat on his back. Potter had built up a brick wall in his mind. Snape had hit it and had been hurled out. Threw a crack in the wall, Snape had seen what Harry was hiding and it wasn't a memory. There had been a glowing green light that was dying to let go.

Key word; dying. Snape styruggled up and started to run. He never even got turned around good. "_Avada Kedavra" _The curse left his wand and traveled to Severus Snape. It plowed into his slowly turning chest. Severus's look of shock never left his face as he fell to the ground.

Severus Snape was dead.

Harry then walked over to his attacker who had dared to save Snape's life. He saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was coming around now. He looked up at Harry who was standing over him like an executioner.

"So sorry draco, but I think I want your death to be a little more humiliating and I 'm a little wiped out so no avada kedavra for you. This is going to be funny. Dobby." Harry said

Dobby appeared with a crack. "What does Harry Potter want, sir." He said smiling.

"Two things acctually, first I want you to work for me with no pay included but you can keep your socks and Hermione's hats." Harry said smiling.

"Of course Harry Potter, Dobby adores working for Harry potter. But first sir we have to propally bond me as your elf." Dobby said.

"How do we do that exactly" Harry said smiling.

"Just follow me sir," Dobby said. He held up his ruight hand and said in a deep voice. "**I, EUGENE DOBSON, ELF, KNOWN AS DOBBY DO HEARBY BOND MYSELF WITH HARRY JAMES POTTER IN A SERVANT BOND RELATIONSHIP."**

Harry followed and let his magic speak for him. "**I HARRY JAMES POTTER DO HEREBY BIND DOBBY TO MYSELF IN MASTER/SERVANT BOND RELATIONSHIP."** A blue light surrounded both of them and then vanished.

"Now Dobby as for the second thing, I want you to take this knife and slit Draco Malfoy's throat." He gave Dobby a knife. Dobby looked set in his went over to Draco and pulled his hair so that his neck shined. Dobby took the knife and draco then started to fight. He puched and kicked but Dobby held firm. Dobby then drew the knife back and plunged it to Dracos neck. Dobby drove the knife around Draco's throat severing his windpipe and esophopgus. Draco gasped as the blodd started filling up his wind pipe. He chokced on his own blood and died.

Harry smiled as Dobby came back to him. "We're going to win this war Dobby, even if I have to kill everyone to get to Voldemort." He now knew how to kill and how great it felt. He just needed to ensure his immortality first. He had split his soul into two pieces. It was time to put them someplace.

Sometimes you have to resort to the same measures your enemy if you want to win. He tied two to two with Voldemort, he now knew how to kill and would eventually make some horcruxes if he could find out how to make them.

The war was going Harry's way from now on and if any body had a problem with that, then they could go to hell.


End file.
